Bixanna Week 2014
by vintage-misery49
Summary: My entries for the first Bixanna week.
1. Break-ups Aren't Always That Bad

Bixanna Day One: Firsts

"I can't believe this! He dumped me!" Lissana wailed to her male friend next to her. He rolled his green eyes but still listened none the less. Bixlow was apparently the only one she had thought to call about this seeing none of the girls had shown up yet and shooed him out. It would help him in his chances with her if he listened and comforted her… hopefully.

It had started when he had got a text from her thirty minutes ago saying "Todd dumped me." He had been at her apartment in ten minutes. Since then he had learned the bastard had broken up with her, "To see other people" but he had a sinking suspicious that she was hiding something.

"Lis you aren't telling me everything are you about this break-up" he said to the bawling women. She looked over at him and damn even with raccoon eyes and bright red checks she was beautiful.

"Lis tell me" he demanded.

"Okay" she sniffed "he said he had been seeing someone else recently and that he loved her more than me" she cried between words "but he said we might still be able to be friends." The last part came out showing how crushed she was over this development. Damn he was going to have to kill this guy for sure now.

"Geez Lis, that guy was obviously a bastard and a cheat who didn't deserve your time of day" he told her.

"But, But I loved him" she wailed for like the fifth time that evening.

"Well he isn't going to be the only one who loves you or in his case loved."

"But who could love me, people mistake me for being a senior citizen and my siblings practically scare everyone off who has shown any interest in me"

"No they haven't"

"Yeah they didn't scare off Todd but now, he's gone and dumped me for some beautiful chick"

"Okay hold up, first don't think you're ugly at all, you're freaking beautiful, best looking person I know. Second Todd wasn't the only one not scared off by your siblings"

"Yeah well who would that be, and you're only saying I'm beautiful because I'm your friend"

Ok how dense could this girl be ugh. He could be holding a sign that said "I Love Lissana" and she still wouldn't know. Geez now he was ticked off. Countless times he had listened to her ramble on about how perfect he was and how she planned to marry him. It had made him sick. Looks like he was going to have to use action to show how he felt.

"You haven't figured it out yet" he asked.

"No" she replied obviously curious.

Taking a deep breath and leaning closer to her he said "Me."

He watched her eyes widen as he leaned down towards her lips. And oh god were they soft just like how he imagined. He felt her make some kind of noise of surprise. But she didn't pull away or push him away so he took this as a green light and deepened the kiss. He didn't really know how long the kiss lasted, it could have been years or seconds, in reality it was like a minute.

When they pulled apart her cheeks were tinged with red and her eyes still slightly watery.

"Um so" Bixlow said rubbing the back of his neck "Hi"

"Uh hi" Lissana said and then wipe any tears left away from her eyes.

"I'm kinda glad I left my babies at home now" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, me to" she replied.

"So are you gonna say anything about what just happened or pretend it never happened"

"Uh well, I didn't hate it"

"I could tell"

"BIXLOW"

"I'm just making observations" he told her as she playful punched him in the arm. Smiling at her he said "So you hungry"

"Well I worked up an appetite from all that crying" she told him with a laugh.

"Come on then, there's a burger joint down the street"

"Oh so romantic Bixlow, is this how you treat all the girls"

"Only the ones that matter Lis"


	2. The First Doll

Bixanna Week Day 2: Gifts]

"What an unusual payment to get from a job" a ten year old Lissana wondered aloud as she turned the wooden figure over in her hands. It was unusual and she had never seen one before. The man who gave it to her said it was called a tiki doll. Turning once more in her hands she continued down the path to the guild until she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry" she said to them.

"Move out of my way! I don't wanna get hurt!" He exclaimed as he pushed her out of the way and ran off with two others following him.

"How rude" Lissana thought to herself as she continued down the road. Humming a tune to herself she rounded the corner to see a young boy who was bent over and…..blood?! Quickly the girl ran over to the boy.

"Are you alright" she exclaimed.

"No, of course not" he said "I'm sitting around my own blood"

"Of course, sorry for asking the obvious" she said "So would you like any help." The boy looked up and she found herself staring into his green eyes with her blue.

"I guess no one's gonna help me anyway" he mumbled "I'm already labeled as a freak around her"

"Oh uh, why is that" she said as she offered him her hand.

Hesitantly he grabbed it "People think I'm weird"

"But you must have done something to make them accuse you of such a thing"

"I don't like to talk about that"

"Oh come on, just tell me a bit"

He looked over at her pleading eyes and with a sigh he said "My magic is kinda hard to control, and it's hurt and scared a lot of people. No one likes me because I threaten their peace"

"Oh, well that's just mean. It's natural to be unable to control magic when you start off. If you train a bit and find someone who can teach you how to use it then you won't hurt anyone anymore"

"Really?"

"Really, I was lucky. My big sister and brother helped me learn how to control my magic"

"Oh"

"So where is your house?"

"I don't have one"

"Umm where are your parents?"

"Dead"

"Then where do you stay, who takes care of you?"

"I live on the streets and I can take care of myself"

"But don't you have any family?"

"Either dead or too scared to take me in"

"That's not nice"

"Tell me about it"

Placing her hand on her chin she stopped walking and thought for a minute. The boy stopped and looked back at her.

"Are you-"

"I got it!" Lissana exclaimed.

"Got what?"

"You can come to Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail? What's that?"

"That's the wizard guild I belong to. They could help fix up your wounds and you can join and learn magic" she exclaimed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea"

"It's a great idea"

"Well, it's not like I have anywhere to go. It would be nice to learn to control my magic"

"Okay then" she said grabbing his hand "Let's get going"

"You know" he said as she dragged him out of the town "I don't even know your name"

"I'm Lissana Strauss and what is yours?"

"Bixlow"

"No last name?" she asked.

"No"

"We'll have to give you one"

"I don't need one"

"Fine then Bixlow, let's hurry to Fairy Tail"

When they arrived at the guild Bixlow stared at the building in awe before asking "Are you sure they want to take me in"

"Of course, we're all family here"

"Family" he whispered.

"Here" she said offering out her hands with the wooden figure in them "I saw you looking at it earlier and I have no use for it. So you can have it"

"Huh" he said as he took it out of her hands and turned it over before turning to her with a smile on his face "Thanks, I've never had anything of my own"

With a smile she grabbed his vacant hand and took him into the guild.


	3. Babysitting

Bixanna Week Day 3: Baby

"I still don't see why we agreed to this Lis" Bixlow told his wife as he searched for the milk.

"Oh but I couldn't decline them" says as she ran by to catch the crawling baby.

"But still why THEIR kids" he insisted as he continued his search.

"Because their nakama and we love kids" she replied out of breath.

"I'd rather be dealing with Mirajane's and Laxus's kid then this"

"Stop it you love this kind of stuff" she said as she walked over with a cooing toddler in her arms.

"Yeah for maybe a few hours but not an entire night" he said as he found the milk he was searching for.

"We watched Mila last month for the weekend" she insisted.

"Hahaha yeah but that was one. We are watching TWO crazed kids" Bixlow exclaimed.

"Their only one year olds, stop"

"No cause they take after the parents"

"Ok I half agree with that statement, beside one takes after Lucy it seems" Lissana cooed to the baby that was sitting on the floor looking at a book.

"Yeah and the other one is Natsu" Bixlow said pointing to the baby struggling in his wife's arms.

"Oh hush and get the food together" she said setting the pink haired child on the floor with the blonde one. As her husband walked into the kitchen mumbling to himself. Plopping down in front of the two she examined the twos features. Sometimes it was hard to see that they were twins. That had been a huge surprise to the couple. Lissana still laughed at the memory of when Lucy found out, the look on her face had priceless.

The oldest by only two minutes was the girl who had been given the name Layla Kasai. She had proved within a month that she lived up to Kasai more than Layla, so now she was just called Kasai. With pink spiky hair like her father, slated black eyes, tan skin and fangs she perfect copy of her father. Did she mention that the girl seemed to inherit her father's fire magic? Yeah THAT had been a surprise. The second twin was a boy named Igneel, who was now dubbed Iggy by most. He had a head of blond spiky hair, brown slanted eyes, tan and normal teeth. No dragon magic there thankfully. Only one possible baby that could burn down their apartment.

"Hey Lis ready to feed the little demons" her husband said and she looked over her shoulder and responded "Fine, but I get the blonde haired one." Bixlow grimaced at that statement but took Kasai anyway.

Five hours later, five random fires, three meltdowns and Mavis knows how many diaper changes, the two were asleep.

"Thank god their finally asleep" Bixlow said after they finally went to sleep.

"Well Lucy and Natsu have to deal with it every day, they deserved a break" Lisanna told him.

"I guess, jeez we're like the go-to babysitters"

"I really don't mind I love children"

"Not crazy ones" Bixlow told her. Lissana leaned on the doorway and looked at the two sleeping.

"Hey Bixlow" Lissana said.

"Yeah Lis?"

"I think we should have a child"

"Lis…"

"Before you ask just listen. Everyone seems to be having kids and they seem so much happier….. tired but happy. I want that feeling. I want a kid that is ours" she said as she walked over and hugged him from the side.

"Lis not EVERYONE is having kids"

Looking up at him with challenging eyes she responded "Natsu and Lucy have the twins, Mirajane and Laxus have Mary, Ever and Elfman have Mila, Cana has Caroline, Gary and Juvia have Silver and just recently had Lillian, Gajeel and Levy have Hanah, Erza and Jellal have Mystogen and Erza's pregnant again, heck even Jet has a kid. Would you like me to continue because there's more?"

"Uh no Lis, you made your point and it's not like I don't want children, I want to have kids with you it's just I worry I won't be a good father" Bixlow responded.

"You'll be a great dad" Lissana reassured him.

"Ok then" he said kissing the top of her had "We'll make a baby after those two are picked up tomorrow."

"Bixlow!"


	4. The Stratus Family

Bixanna Week Day 6: Family

One of the largest families in Fairy Tail was the Stratus family. Well there were two of those so to be more specific it was the family of Lissana and Bixlow Stratus. With seven kids, they were pretty full. Some of the guild members liked to joke that there was a contest between the Dragoneel's and Stratus's to see who would have the most kids. But everyone knew that Lucy and Natsu were very much done with having kids, they were already overwhelmed with five, even though two lived on their own. So pretty much the Stratus won this war.

The oldest, Syren, was seventeen and probably more mature than half the guild members. Either that or she was just quiet. She had ended up with light blue hair, a mixture of her parents, and blue eyes. The thing about her eyes was that for some reason she feared their power and covered them almost all the times with a blindfold. A loner, in a similar aspect to her father. Rarely going on missions with anyone, only close with her family and her friend Jin. Her cousin Mary doesn't seem to be able to get along with her and vice versa. They once had an argument over Syren's blindfold and that had been the end of any friendship. The girl wielded Siren Soul as her magic. A peculiar magic that resembled that of sirens, she could use her voice and eyes to lure her enemy's to become her souls or to their doom. Unlike her father who kept her souls in objects she kept them in their natural state, only using them during battle.

The second, Miles, was fifteen and was pretty much a female version of his mother in almost every way, in both looks and personality. He has Shikgami or paper doll magic. The boy is close with his family and wishes he could get his sister to come out of her shell and no longer fear her eyes. He is on a team with Juliet and Simon, they are known as the Star Bright team, yeah they learned to never let Juliet ever name anything else again.

The third oldest is fourteen years olds Havoc. The boy has his father's black hair and mothers blue eyes. He has very similar magic to his father, figure eyes, and seith. On a team with his close friends Lynn and Gale, he is not the most outgoing and friendly person, mainly sticking with old friends. They are part of the Dark Moon team.

The fourth and middle child, James, is twelve and uses ring magic. Black hair and green eyes, he is an almost except replica of his father in every way, including personality. He is partners with his cousin Eru and the two make up the team, The Puppeteers.

The last three children are the eight years old triplets Kon, Kai and Lacy. Kon is the oldest by one minute and has white hair and green eyes with his father's personality. Kon uses animal possession magic and was taught by Nab, this caused him to come to see him as a role model, except in never finding a job though. He's on a team with his friend Emily and sometimes teaming up with his siblings and their teams or partners. They are part of the Takeover Puppet team.

Kai is the middle child of the three. The only thing distinguishing from his brother is that his hair has blue tips. He has his mother's personality though. Kai uses take-over and mainly uses animals like his mother. He is on a team with his friend Ivory and cousin Jack.

Lacy is the youngest. With white hair and green eyes she is told that she will be absolutely stunning like her sister when she is older. But Lacy truly is one of the boys considering she grew up mainly surrounded by brothers. Her relationship with her sister helps make her a little more feminine in a way. Lacy uses imagination magic although it isn't that strong. She is on a team with her friends Noha and Mahi. They make up the Musketeer group.

Their parents Lissana and Bixlow are still running as strong as ever as members of the Fairy Tail guild.


	5. The Future That Could Have Been

Bixanna Week Day Seven: Future

Lisanna could feel her lungs burning but she ignored them and continued running forward, following the back of her guild member, Bixlow.

Seeming to sense her exhaustion he turned around to her and said "Come on Lis, we can't stop we might find someone. Just keep running soon the pain will be numb" but judging by his panting he wasn't doing much better. All around them there was fire and rubble of mavis knows what. It had happened so suddenly, one minute they were celebrating their victory in the Grand Magic Games and the next dragons where attacking and there was fire and screams and…

That was only two hours ago but it had felt like years. She and her siblings had got spilt up and she had run into a wandering Bixlow. When she had asked about the rest of the Raijin where he had simply nodded his head and she dropped the topic. They had not seen anyone in a while, that was alive. That was a lie in a way, they had found Lucy but she hadn't been in good shape, a decapitated arm was never a good thing. Mix the pain of that with a dead Natsu and the results were not to be good. They had tried to convince her to come with them but she had told them that she would just slow them down.

Lisanna remembered the way she had said that, as if she was dead already, she didn't look any better to be honest. Lisanna wondered if that was how people acted after watching someone they loved die. Shaking the thoughts from her head Lisanna concentrated all her willpower on running forward until she heard an ear shattering roar. Her and Bixlow's head whirled around and saw a giant black dragon heading towards them. Her heart filled with terror at the sight, it reminded her so much of Archnologia. When it landed it caused the earth to shake. She felt glued to the spot before she felt someone squeeze her shoulder.

Looking back she saw Bixlow looking at the dragon before opening his mouth "How much magic power do you think ya got Lis?"

"None really"

"Same" he muttered "This looks like this might be the end of the line Lis"

"I'm surprised I made it this far. Half of the guild has died, looks like we might be joining them soon"

"Yeah" Bixlow said before licking his lips, "I wonder what it feels like to die" he said as the dragon opened his mouth.

Grabbing his hand Lisanna said "I bet it doesn't hurt one bit"

"Good" he said squeezing

"Let's go see our friends" Lisanna smiled at him.

"Too bad we didn't get to see the future together.

"Yeah, too bad" she said right as they were encased in a bright light. Lisanna had been right, it didn't hurt at all.


End file.
